keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Class
The Elite Class (エリートクラス, Erītokurasu) is a class with special curriculums designed by Setouchi Keijo Training School's teaching staff. Overview Among the forty examinees that passed the exams and were accepted into Setouchi Keijo Training School, people with the best grades are gathered in the Elite Class (エリートクラス, Erītokurasu). It is a class with special curriculums, and its members receive an exception which makes half of their fees waived. Initially, it contains ten members. Following the class exchange event, four students have been promoted into this class, thus their members increased to fourteen. The Elite Class is equal to C-Rank in the professional level of Keijo, in other words, when they debuted as Keijo players, they can start straight from B-Rank. Members *Mio Kusakai (Rank 1): A hafu and former swimmer. Mio was ranked first in the Elite Class, and supposedly the strongest student of Setouchi. Mio specializes in using perverted skills to give an immense, erotic pleasure to her opponent. *Rin Rokudo (Rank 2): A self-proclaimed fastest Outfighter of West Japan. Rin specializes in releasing successive attacks, mainly uses her "Butt Gatling". Despite this, her main ability is, in fact, "Extraordinary Lung Capacity", which allows Rin to hold her breath for extended periods of time. *Hanabi Kawai (Rank 3): A former softball player. Hanabi mastered the pressure points, and is able to use "Fatality Attacks". Hanabi tends to end her match by targeting vital points on her opponent. *Kotone Fujisaki (Rank 4): A thoroughbred. Her mother is a former Prize Queen, while her sister is an active player. Kotone is definitely skillful in Keijo, as she can fight with her back completely turned to the opponent. Despite this, the secret behind her "Cerberus" is, in fact, Kotone uses her "Special Sensitivity" to predict her opponent through the Land's vibration. *Amano (Rank 5): She was ranked fifth in the Elite Class. *Saya Kogatana (Rank 6): Never seen without her hachimaki, Saya is the second strongest Counter type in the Elite Class. Saya uses Iaido with her breast to perform the "Quick-Draw Breast Sword" to take down her opponent. *Atsuko Yoshida (Rank 7): An Infighter who uses her "Butt of Vajra" to strike the opponent down. *Mari Murata (Rank 8): A Counter type and the original owner of the "Mirror Butt". *Usagi Tsukishita (Rank 9): An Outfighter who mainly utilizes her own body which is extremely light to outwit her opponent. Despite this, due to her light body itself, Usagi is unable to bear a very weight butt. Thus, she will fall down to the Land. *Yui (Rank 10): She was ranked tenth in the Elite Class. *Sayaka Miyata (Rank 11): Sayaka is an Outfighter who uses a wedgie technique named "K-acceleration" to boost her speed up. Sayaka is also a former Judo star and Olympics qualifier. Thus, Sayaka often utilizes her Judo skills to perform throwing techniques. *Nozomi Kaminashi (Rank 12): A former gymnast who manages to master a very rare technique, namely the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". Nozomi was originally labelled as a Counter, but later becomes an Infighter. *Kazane Aoba (Rank 13): A former resident of Room 309. Kazane is a very shy girl who possesses "Scanning Hand", the ability to read strange winds, conclusions, habits, and techniques from the people she touches. Kazane is later able to improve her "Scanning Hand", and thus received a new ability, namely "Hip of Babylon", which allows her to use others’ techniques. *Non Toyoguchi (Rank 14): A former resident of Room 309. Non is a very clumsy girl who possesses "Soft Butt", capable of bouncing her opponent away. Members' Fates Upon graduating from Setouchi, they are separated and assigned to different branches, though there are ones capable of getting the same branch. Reunion After Nozomi's defeat at the hands of Ikumi Yuzuki, most of them (but not all) visited her since Nozomi lost her consciousness for days. Later, they regrouped. Sayaka then informs them that Ikumi decides to retire, thus a Butt Graduation Festival will be held soon. However, they noticed that only S-Rank players are allowed to participate in such event. Despite this, Sayaka reveals that A-Rank players are also allowed to participate, which means that they can also participate. Thus, they decided to prepare together for the upcoming event. Those participating in Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival are: Mio Kusakai, Rin Rokudo, Hanabi Kawai, Kotone Fujisaki, Saya Kogatana, Atsuko Yoshida, Usagi Tsukishita, Nozomi Kaminashi, Sayaka Miyata, Kazane Aoba and Non Toyoguchi. Navigation Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Elite Class Category:Organizations